The present invention relates to recoil pads for use on gunstocks and more particularly, to a universal recoil pad system that allows recoil pads to easily and quickly be changed.
A rifle or shotgun generates a recoil force when fired. Typically, the firearm is positioned against the shoulder of the shooter, and the recoil force is applied to the shoulder. To reduce the amount of force felt on the shoulder when the firearm is used, firearms utilize recoil pads attached to the back of the gunstock. Conventional recoil pads are primarily made of a resilient material, such as rubber. The resilient material is intended to absorb at least part of the generated recoil force so that the force applied to the shooter is reduced and more uniformly distributed.
Conventional recoil pads are attached to the gunstock using screws that mount the recoil pad directly to the gunstock. When the recoil pad is directly mounted to the gunstock using screws, however, the pad cannot easily be removed and replaced. Different guns and different shooting conditions often demand different styles of pads, pads having different thicknesses or lengths, and pads having different degrees of softness/hardness. Trap shooters, for example, typically use a different styled pad than hunters. Also, the stock length must be proper for accurate shooting. For example, shooting in cold weather with heavy clothing requires a shorter stock length. The stock length may also need to be altered when two individuals of different sizes (e.g., a father and son) are sharing a gun.
Some quick change recoil pads have been developed but suffer from some problems. Some quick change recoil pad systems require fastening mechanisms screwed between the pad and the stock, making installation difficult, time consuming and not amenable to an amateur. Other mechanisms used in quick change recoil pad systems must be integrated or installed directly into the stock itself. These mechanisms can only be used on specially manufactured stocks which were produced by the manufacturer with the built in fastening mechanism or with a suitable cavity for insertion of the mechanism by the user. Thus, the conventional quick change recoil pad system can only be used on certain specially-made gunstocks. Also, many of the existing quick change recoil pad systems do not allow the option of installing the recoil pad in the conventional manner using screws.
Accordingly, there is a need for a universal recoil pad system that allows recoil pads of different sizes and absorbability to be removably installed on gunstocks without requiring a specially-made gunstock and without requiring significant alteration to the gunstock. There is also a need for a universal recoil pad system that can be easily installed by a skilled amateur or a semi-skilled gunsmith and that can optionally be installed using the conventional method.
The present invention features a universal recoil pad system for removable attachment to an end of a gunstock. The universal recoil pad system comprises a recoil pad having a cavity and including a rigid frame molded within the pad. A pad attachment member is received in the cavity and secured to the rigid frame such that the pad attachment member is recessed into the recoil pad. A gunstock attachment member is secured to the end of the gunstock. The pad attachment member slidably engages into attachment with the gunstock attachment member such that the recoil pad is removably attached to the gunstock.
The pad attachment member preferably includes at least two channels and openings at first and second ends. The gunstock attachment member preferably includes at least two attachment heads that extend through the respective openings and slidably engage the respective channels. The first and second attachment heads can be disposed on an attachment bar adapted to be secured to the gunstock, or can be disposed on first and second posts adapted to be screwed into the gunstock. The pad attachment member preferably includes a flat spring proximate at least one opening for biasing against the attachment head when the attachment head enters the opening and slidably engages the channel.
The present invention also features a recoil pad for use in a recoil pad system. The recoil pad includes an elastomeric body with faceplate having a cavity, a rigid frame molded within the elastomeric body, and a pad attachment member positioned within the cavity of the recoil pad and secured to the rigid frame. The pad attachment member includes at least one channel and opening for receiving and slidably engaging a gunstock attachment member attached to an end of a gunstock.
The recoil pad preferably includes pre-drilled holes through the elastomeric body for receiving screws to secure the recoil pad directly to the gunstock without the pad attachment member. The rigid frame molded within the elastomeric body preferably includes at least two internally threaded holes for receiving threaded fasteners to secure the pad attachment member to the rigid frame. The predrilled holes preferably are aligned with the internally threaded holes such that the screws can extend through the internally threaded holes and into the gunstock.
The present invention also features a method of installing a universal recoil pad system. The method comprises the steps of attaching a gunstock attachment member to a gunstock, inserting a pad attachment member into a cavity within a recoil pad, attaching the pad attachment member to a frame molded within the recoil pad, and sliding the pad attachment member into attachment with the gunstock attachment member. The method can also include the steps of disengaging the pad attachment member from the gunstock attachment member, detaching and removing the pad attachment member from the cavity within the recoil pad, inserting screws through the recoil pad, and securing the recoil pad directly to a gunstock using the screws.